


Take Me to Church

by Plutonian



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a new student at Dalton, who is immediately sucked into the world of one Blaine Anderson and his cheesy Warbler friends. While attempting to fulfill his new-found lifetime ambition of sleeping with Blaine, Sebastian is hooked into a lot more than he bargained for. Blaine remains oblivious - but for how much longer can Sebastian keep up his facade before he caves in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Seblaine fic, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thank you to [Karen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TiburonWriter) for agreeing to beta this. If you're reading this and you haven't read any of Karen's fics, you should definitely go and do that. In fact, go do it now.
> 
> To those wondering about my Kurtbastian fic, the next chapter should be up soon. I may be waiting for it to be six months since the last one purely for that fact, we'll see.

Sebastian licked his lips as he looked among his choices. His eyes were blown with what some might call hunger- with so many choices he didn’t even know where to start. So many choices with all the time in the world. He wanted to try each and every one of them, relish them as his mouth enveloped each one of them. They wouldn’t be as good as the ones back home, that would be impossible. But that wasn’t going to stop him from giving them all a chance.

Yeah, these pastries were going to be delicious, and he would savour each and every bite of every single one of them.

“You know, the coffee at the Lima Bean is much cheaper,” he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around to see the most stunning boy he’d seen at school to date - and this was a school full of boys was full of lots of attractive prospects. The new boy’s raven curls clung to his forehead and Sebastian could already imagine running his hands through them. The small little smile was on his lips that would look so delicious wrapped around him, as those piercing hazel eyes of his looked up. The only way Sebastian was going to mark his territory at this school was with this particular boy, and he decided right then that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He smirked at the boy, arching his eyebrows as he asked, “But is the coffee as good as it is here?” He’d been impressed by the fact that Dalton appeared to have its own coffee place,

The boy paused for a moment, obviously deciding on how to answer, before shrugging his shoulders and saying, “That would depend on your taste-buds. But I think it is.”

“Well,” Sebastian grinned his trademark grin, the one he knew made all the boys melt back at home, “I guess you better show me the way, Mr-” Sebastian paused, looking at the new boy expectedly.

“Blaine! Sorry, I was forgetting my manners,” the boy blushed, a rush of red spreading his cheeks, and Sebastian wondered how far that blush travelled down. He wouldn’t have minded stripping off Blaine’s clothes there and then to find out, but the thought of leaving it until later and seeing what Blaine was like in bed seemed so much  more appealing.

Sebastian shrugged, digging his hands into his pocket with a sly smile, “I tend to do that to people.”

“It’s still rude of me,” Blaine held out his hand, willing Sebastian to shake it, “Blaine Anderson. I’m a sophomore, and I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” He raised an eyebrow, hazel eyes looking up to meet Sebastian’s green ones.

Sebastian took Blaine’s hand, shaking it with his firm grip, “I’m new, actually. And a sophomore too, as luck would have it. Maybe you could show me around.”

“I’d be delighted to,” Blaine beamed, “But first, the Lima Bean.”

 

* * *

 

The Lima Bean was a large, clearly popular coffee shop only a short walk away from Dalton that had several boys in Dalton blazers scattered about, mixed in with the general population. Sebastian and Blaine spent the majority of the walk there talking about Dalton, and Sebastian was attempting to get the trade secrets out of Blaine before his first full day. He asked everything from which teachers were the strictest to how much of the student population was openly gay or at least up to fucking other guys - to which Blaine answered with another blush and a short “I don’t know”. The conversation continued until they arrived at the coffee shop, to which Blaine flung out his arms and yelled, “Here we are, the Lima Bean!”

Sebastian nodded, “It looks good,” he licked his lips before continuing, “So what’s your poison?”

Blaine looked up like a deer stuck in headlights, “Oh- you don’t have to do that, I can pay for my own drink.”

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head a little, “My treat. Think of it as… a thank you gift.”

“Thank you. That’s incredibly kind of you,” Blaine smiled the warmest of smiles, surprising Sebastian in the way it warmed even the deepest darkest corners of his heart.

Blaine glanced down, his eyelashes fluttering a little, prompting Sebastian to say, “Besides, the whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot.”

Blaine blushed again, perhaps even more redder than last time. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but spent quite a while picking his words, until he finally said, “Thank you. I’ve never really gotten a compliment like that before.”

“Are you serious?” Sebastian asked, stepping forward, “Someone as hot as you? The boys around here must be crazy about you.”

“Not really. I mean, we’ve got a lot of attractive guys here.”

“If you were in Paris, they’d be all over you. You’d have to fight them all off, back home,” Sebastian grinned, stepping forward in line.

Blaine nodded, eyes wide, “You lived in Paris?”

“Yep,” Sebastian popped the ‘p’ with his lips, staring at Blaine.

Blaine nodded again, his eyes not moving from Sebastian’s, “That’s… impressive. The food must have been amazing.”

Sebastian smiled - Blaine didn’t know the half of it. If it weren’t for all the exercise Sebastian did, he’d be the shape of a religieuse. “It was. The pastries… there’s nowhere else that makes pastries like Cuillerée de Sucre down Rue Chanter. It’s one of the things I miss most about that city.”

“I’d love to visit one day,” Blaine said, his eyes glazed over a little, “To sit on the grass in front of the Eiffel Tower with a picnic and my soulmate… it’s definitely a bucket list moment.”

“Soulmate? So you’re one of those?” Sebastian arched an eyebrow, finding Blaine’s daydreams amusing.

“I’m a romantic at heart,” Blaine supposed, “Although I wouldn’t mind either way if I were with my soulmate or someone I’d just met on the street.” He laughed lightly, and Sebastian laughed with him.

“Well, if you’re not looking for your soulmate quite yet,” Sebastian began, going in for the money winner, “I’m still here, available, and desperately wanting to get my hands on that ass of yours.”

He grinned, and Blaine’s face turned the deepest shade of red yet, his eyes wide. And if Sebastian wasn’t imagining it, his pupils were just a little bit bigger than they were a few minutes ago. Blaine shook his head, “That’s - well, we’ve only just met. I don’t really do… stuff like that. I’m very flattered, but it’s not my thing. Sorry.”

“Well,” Sebastian shrugged, “That wasn’t bad, for a first attempt. Great performance. Oscar worthy, I’d say.”

"I was being serious," Blaine said, awkwardly. "I've never- I haven't even had a boyfriend, let alone-" he looked down, "I mean, I've done some stuff. But I'm still- yeah."

Sebastian's pupils may have dilated just a little at the sound of that. "Not so much a bashful schoolboy, then. Is there a wild side I should be prepared for?" He winked at Blaine, "It's always the wild ones..."

"I-" Blaine gulped, looking down at his hands awkwardly, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped, now. You're not- I'm not- I'd rather have a relationship." He bit his lips.

Sebastian nodded. He pursed his lips, "That's a shame. But you're still going to show me Dalton, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't say that unless I wanted to. I mean, you're an attractive man. I'm sure you won't be too hung up about my rejection, and you’ll be onto the next guy in no time." Blaine was feeling a little guilty, despite having no reason to, but he'd never been hit on quite like this before. The stuff he'd done had been late into the night with roommates and guys he'd been on a few dates with. This was a whole new level of different.

Sebastian then stepped forward and, with a little hesitation on Blaine’s part, bought the pair their drinks. Sebastian was about to walk over to a table when Blaine stopped him, gesturing towards the door, “We should probably head back. I mean, we’re the only Dalton guys in here now.”

Sebastian looked around and saw that Blaine was right. What had once been a coffee shop full to the brim of Dalton students was now an almost barren coffee shop with only a few straggling college students and unemployed hipsters hanging around.

“All right,” Sebastian nodded, “I need to find my first class anyway.”

“I’ll take you,” Blaine offered immediately, “I have to repay you for the drink somehow, anyway.” He chuckled a little, adjusting the strap of his satchel on his shoulder and walking towards the door. He held it open for Sebastian, who sauntered through it with a mumbled, “Thank you,” that Blaine would have missed, had he not been staring at Sebastian intently.

“So do you like singing?” Blaine asked, before he’d really thought the question through. Of course, it wasn’t that he minded going straight in with a question that had crossed his mind a few times during their conversation, but he did possess a little tact and wanted to use it accordingly.

“I suppose,” Sebastian shrugged, “I sing a killer Billy Joel.”

“You should join the Warblers!” Blaine gushed, “We’re the school’s show choir. We’re like rockstars, the whole school loves us.”

“The whole school, huh?” Sebastian mused, his lips twisting into a smirk, “Sure, why not. I guess it could be fun.”

 

* * *

 

Well, ah. Fuck. Shit. Crap. Bollocks. Okay, he was done. No more swear words. But the general feeling that demanded the use of every single profane word in his vocabulary all at once - that feeling wasn’t over yet.

He was lost. Well, he wasn’t lost exactly. He’d just taken a wrong turn and ended up on the other side of the school - but it was a completely intentional detour. He was just taking the scenic route.

But really, this school was more of a maze in disguise. You think you’re safe, and then it zaps you up and you wake up in a room full of pre-pubescent drag queen-wannabes who won’t stop singing Destiny Child’s greatest hits. And there are no pastries in sight.

But, alas! A light at the end of this dark and doomy tunnel, the hero to Sebastian’s damsel in distress. Lo and behold, Blaine Anderson, with his simpering good looks and alluring charm, walking over to Sebastian like a Disney prince.

“Hey, are you okay?” Blaine asked, concern moving over his face, “You look a little lost.”

“Fine, I was just… looking around the school. Seeing if it really was Hogwarts,” he grinned, running a hand through the hair on the back of his head, “I was hoping to stumble across the Room of Requirement, but I haven’t had any luck yet. Although considering it gives me what I want and here you are… maybe we’re in it.” He stared at Blaine, giving him the look that would make any other man turn into putty in his hands.

Blaine blushed, looking down at the floor to avoid Sebastian’s piercing gaze, “I- thank you. But the Room of Requirement gives you want you need, not what you want.”

“Maybe I need you, then,” Sebastian didn’t miss a beat, replying with just as much jazz as before, “But I didn’t take you for a Harry Potter fan.”

Blaine laughed, shrugging as he took a step back, “Fight Club wasn’t the only club I introduced to Dalton. Dumbledore’s Army of Dalton Academy is always welcoming new members. We play Quidditch the first Saturday of every month.”

He turned to leave when Sebastian put an arm out, stopping him. “Woah, slow down,” Sebastian’s eyes widened, “Fight Club? You started Fight Club.”

“Well,” Blaine grinned, leaning in closer and lowering his voice, “I obviously can’t talk about it, but if you slip me a message, I might just be able to let you know about the next meeting.” His eye twinkled in mystery and Sebastian caught himself staring. This boy was like a riddle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a mystery, and at every layer Sebastian uncovered he was left with even more questions.

“You’re looking for French class, right?” Blaine patted Sebastian’s back, his hands falling onto Sebastian’s shoulders, “You’re new, it’s totally fine to be lost.”

“I’m not-” Sebastian began, but when Blaine gave him a look that told him he could sense that bullshit before it had even come out of Sebastian’s mouth, he stopped. Blaine laughed, grabbing onto Sebastian’s hand, “Come on, I’ll show you the way. It’s my next class as well.”

Sebastian was tugged along by Blaine, his mouth open wide as he’s left reeling from the confusion of this entire situation. He lets himself get pulled along until Blaine stops the two of them, and Sebastian looks up to see Blaine talking to someone he’s never met before.

“Sebastian,” Blaine grinned, “meet Wes, he’s on the Warbler council. Wes, Sebastian wants to join the Warblers.”

“We have a few auditions happening today, we can add you in with those, or we can have you audition tomorrow?” Wes asked.

Both of the other boys were looking at Sebastian, who scoffed, “Today is fine.”

“Great!” Blaine grinned, turning back to Wes, “He’s amazing, I promise.” Sebastian frowned a little at that, considering Blaine had yet to hear him sing, “The Warblers are going to be amazed.”

“We can talk about this later, I have an AP Calculus class to get to,” Wes gestured to one of the rooms over on the other side of the corridor, “It was great to meet you, Sebastian.”

And with that Wes was gone, disappearing into the crowd of Dalton students.

Blaine laughed as soon as Wes was gone, turning to Sebastian, “Are you sure you’re okay auditioning on such a short notice? Do you even know what you’re going to sing?”

“I have no idea,” Sebastian confessed, and the two laughed.

 

* * *

 

“Next up,” West smoothed a hand over the sheet to straighten it out, “Sebastian Smythe?”

Blaine cleared his throat, stepping forward. “Sebastian has brought his own music, but it’s well known enough that I’m sure we can join in.” He walked over and opened the door, revealing a relaxed Sebastian, who stepped into the commons and immediately leaped into action.

“Oh, what a night,” Sebastian sang, sending a glance to Blaine as he walked into the room, “Late December, back in ‘63, what a very special time for me. As I remember, what I night.”

The Warblers began to join in, still remaining in their seats. A few of them shared looks that assured Sebastian that they were enjoying his audition, at least from the first few lines. He continued, “Oh, what a night,” and the Warblers begin to clap, a few of them with grins on their faces. “You know, I didn’t even know her name,” he exaggerated a shrug, “But I was never gonna be the same. What a lady, what a night!

“Oh, I,” Sebastian sang, bending down as if he was whispering to the four Warblers who had huddled around beside him, “I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room.” His arms lowered, the four Warblers staring at him intently. “Hey, my,” he stood up as the Warblers jumped back, flinging his arms open, “As I recall, it ended much too soon.”

The room jumped back into life, a few of the Warblers dancing behind him as Sebastian sang the next verse, “Oh, what a night. Hypnotising, mesmerising me.” They stepped forward, clicking their fingers to the bass line of the song, and then stepped back accordingly. Blaine and a few other Warblers were sat on the couch opposite, joining in with the finger clicking, “She was everything I dreamed she’d be,” he plummeted his hips forward, sending a grin at Blaine as he did his pelvic thrust, “Sweet surrender, what a night!”

The whole room was in movement now, each and every Warbler standing up and dancing, some of them behind Sebastian and others littered about the room. Sebastian ran up and jumped onto one of the coffee room tables, starting the bridge, “And I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder,” he winked at Blaine, “Spinning my head around and taking my body under,” he jumped down, “Oh, what a night!”

“Oh, I,” Sebastian slowed down his walking when he reached Blaine, the two of them sharing intense grins, “Got a funny feeling when she walked in the room.” Blaine patted Sebastian’s back as Sebastian continued, “Hey, my. As I recall, it ended much too soon.” The two walked away from each other, Sebastian’s herd following behind him as they jumped back into the song.

“Oh, what a night,” the Warblers began doing a dance step in unison and Sebastian joined in, “Why’d it take so long to see the light? Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right. What a lady, what a night.”

The Warblers moved yet again, leaving Sebastian standing in a space in the centre of the room as he sang, “Oh, I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder. Spinning my head around and taking my body under!”

Sebastian ran forward and did a backflip, landing perfectly in front of Blaine. He was followed by a few other Warblers behind him, each doing their own backflips or insane dance moves as the group sang “Oh, what a night.” They repeated this until the music finally ended, and they realised the song had finished.

“Well,” Wes began as the Warblers took their seats, leaving Sebastian standing front and centre on the common room’s floral rug. “I think we have a new Warbler!” He turned to face the other two council members, who nodded in agreement. When he turned back to face Sebastian the other Warblers erupted in applause, some standing up to tap Sebastian on the back or on the shoulder in congratulations. Sebastian himself had a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat’s, as his eyes searched out for Blaine, who was sitting on one of the many couches. Their eyes caught each other and the two smiled.

 

 


End file.
